


The Dragon Prince

by Kaye_Fraser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman!Alec, Captivity, Chinese Mythology Based AU, Dragon!Magnus, M/M, Master/Servant Roleplay Reference, Mild Language, Original Villian, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_Fraser/pseuds/Kaye_Fraser
Summary: Alec has only known one goal in life: to restore his family's name and wealth to what it once was.  It has guided his actions and choices from childhood, and it is what motivates him to attend an elite party in Hong Kong where he plans to take on one of the world's most powerful businessmen.  He thinks he has his family's end game all planned out, until a chance encounter leads him to a subterranean cavern beneath the party mansion - and the strange man trapped inside.Magnus never particularly cared for humans, always thinking they were basically there for simple amusement. Still, because of one 'small' transgression against the Jade Emperor centuries ago, he has been sentenced to several lifetimes of servitude at their hands.  But when an intriguing mortal stumbles into his prison, he begins to reconsider everything he's believed about them.(Written  for SHAUM's Big Bang 2018)





	The Dragon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was written for SHAUM's Big Bang (this first chapter fulfilling the 'Mini-Bang', which clocks this part in at 10K words). It was fun to write, and hopefully, will be fun to read.
> 
> Special thanks to @bonibaru (Tumblr) for the super-thorough beta job, and @pandoraylam (Tumblr) for the accompanying art. These two were wonderful to work with.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> K.

_Hong Kong, China_

"So let me ask you, Mr. Lightwood, why me?" 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood stared placidly at the man sitting across from him. 

' _Never let them see what you're thinking_ ,' his parents used to say. _'It gives the enemy ammunition, and shows your weaknesses_.' 

Alec eased casually back in the leather armchair, swishing the brandy in his snifter idly. "Because," he drawled, his tone boasting a tinge of ennui even though his heart was beating a hundred times a minute. "I think we can enter a mutually beneficial relationship that would see both of us come out on top." 

Edmund Lee, one of China's most renownedbusinessmen – and a multi-billionaire in his own right – watched Alec with his dark, calculating eyes. Sitting in Lee's private office, surrounded by polished mahogany and lush leather while a black-tie party occurred on the other side of the wall, the middle-aged man should've come off as approachable, amiable even. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. Instead, Alec's stomach was twisting from the tension of staring at a man who exuded cunning, danger, and lethality in an expensive designer tuxedo. He knew Lee hadn't risen to the top of the international business world without some sort of vicious and ruthless streak, but he didn't realize how large that streak was until he'd started talking to the man. Alec swallowed as discreetly as he could, wanting to dispel the dryness in his mouth, but not wanting to muddle his head with the liquor in his hands. 

A corner of Lee's mouth lifted up in a small smirk, cold, empty. "I fail to see the 'mutual' part of your proposal," the man said, the lilt of his words showcasing his British education at Oxford. "From my viewpoint, you have much more to gain from our arrangement than I do. Twenty years ago, I may have considered it, given your family name, but now … I don't think it would be wise to be associated with the Lightwoods, considering your family's status this last decade and a half." 

Alec hated when the sins of his parents were thrown back in his face. He'd been only a child when the Lightwoods had perpetrated one of the biggest investment frauds of the century, bankrupting all their holdings, and causing one of the most dramatic falls from grace ever witnessed on Wall Street. By the time he was ten years old, his parents had planned out his entire life – which prestigious schools he would attend, which children of influential people he should befriend – all in an effort to remove the tarnish that had marred the family name. Everything he did, everything he was, had been dedicated to nothing but that one goal. He'd seen the pitying eyes of his siblings whenever the situation had come up in conversation, but having borne it for so long as the oldest child, he never saw it as a burden. It was more of a duty than anything. And he was a dutiful son, if nothing else, which meant he'd done his due diligence before engaging Lee on his own turf. 

"I know you're a smart man, Mr. Lee," Alec said levelly, hoping he came across as unaffected by the other man's insinuations. He kept his posture relaxed, and held his gaze steady, though it was no small feat. "I'm giving you exclusive access to the supply. My company holds several patents to deliver that clean, renewable energy. You won't get a better opportunity than this to bolster your reputation. You know how easily the public's opinion can be swayed, and pushing an environmental agenda can quickly negate any bad press." 

Yes, Alec had done his research before requesting the meeting with Lee. After all, he couldn't go around catching big fish without the proper tools. He knew that the press had recently been inundating Lee's flagship corporation with allegations of insider trading and linking it to black market dealings. They were unproven, but public opinion was a fickle beast, and so easily swayed. A few bad words, no matter how unfounded, could hit the bottom line … hard. Alec was betting on this as his way in. 

"I may not offer much in terms of monetary benefits," he continued, trying to ignore the way Lee's undivided attention made him want to squirm. "But favorable consumer opinion and a good brand reputation is priceless. Trust me, I know a lot about how a disreputable name can haunt you." 

He hoped that worked. He hoped that making some sort of relatable connection, that referencing the fall from grace of a corporate juggernaut like the Lightwoods, played on Lee's business sensibilities. 

"And that is exactly why I'm questioning the authenticity of your offer," the older man threw back easily. He hadn't bought into Alec's play for emotions, if his hard expression was anything to go by. Instead, he shifted in his seat, pinning Alec with his unnerving glare. "As you said, Mr. Lightwood, I may be smart, but I'm also shrewd. And you'll forgive me if I'm overly skeptical of your proposal – especially given your parents' history." 

"I'm not my parents." The retort was automatic, and had left Alec's mouth before he had a chance to stop it. He understood belatedly that it gave Lee a slight advantage – an insight into his motivations – but he hoped it wasn't enough for the other man to exploit. 

Lee leaned back in his chair, casually letting his eyes appraise Alec's seemingly relaxed form again. "Indeed, you are not," he agreed after a pause. A few more ticks passed before the older man straightened in his seat and let out an audible breath. "You make a sound argument, young man, and I do admire your drive. The best I can do is give your terms some consideration." 

It wasn't exactly what Alec had wanted, but it was a start. He kept the little spark of hope in him smothered, just in case. "Thank you." 

Lee inclined his head slightly at the gratitude. "In the meantime, I suggest you take advantage of my hospitality, and enjoy the party. I'm sure you'll find something here to suit your … tastes." 

Alec froze momentarily at the veiled innuendo. He knew it was Lee's subtle way of asserting his superior position, of showing Alec that he'd done just as much research, if not more, into his personal life as Alec had done regarding the older man. Still, Alec did not like to broadcast his private affairs openly, though he'd never denied any of his life choices directly, so Lee's roundabout mention of his sexual preferences threw him a little off-kilter. After taking a second to mentally re-collect himself, he acknowledged Lee's warning shot with a gracious nod. "Thank you," he said again. He placed his glass down on the accent table between them, and stood, slipping a business card from his suit jacket's inner pocket. "My hotel information is written on the back. I'll be in Hong Kong for another three days before flying back to the States," he explained as he handed the embossed stock over. “I look forward to hearing from you.” 

Lee took the card without a word, and Alec wondered if he'd imagined the air of boredom that accompanied the gesture. He tried not to appear too put off by the attitude, and politely said his goodbye. Lee's dismissal hadn't been overt, but Alec had picked up on enough cues to know that their meeting was over. 

Shoulders back and spine straight, he left the private office, making an effort to keep his strides long, confident, and sure. It wasn't until he closed the door behind him that he allowed relief to flood through his body, letting his posture relax as he breathed out heavily. The tension he'd been harboring in his muscles evaporated a little and left him feeling exhausted. That had taken more out of him than he'd expected. 

In the distance, he heard the muffled notes of a piano, the tinkle of glass, and the muted sounds of laughter. The party was going full-force now, but Alec wasn't in the mood to mingle and make nice with strangers who would sooner sell their souls than save them if it meant turning a profit. Not for the first time, he wondered if he was cut out for this kind of life, for this kind of world. 

Memories of his mother's demanding stare and his father's stern look flashed through his head. The hopes and expectations of his entire family were balanced heavily on his shoulders, and he couldn't just throw them off like a reckless child. He'd been groomed for this, his whole life scripted so that it would be used to put the Lightwood name back where it belonged – at the top. 

Just – 

Just not right now, Alec decided. He'd faced off against the one and only Edmund Lee, cutthroat businessman extraordinaire. He wasn't sure if he was recovered enough to take on a room full of people just like Lee. He needed some time – even just a few minutes – to regroup and re-gather his strength. He was sure his parents wouldn't begrudge him that much. 

With a tired sigh, he turned on his heels and walked away from the noise. He wasn't sure where he was going, but Lee's house – or from what he'd seen, Lee's mansion – was sure to have some secluded room or space where he could be alone with his thoughts for a short period of time. 

From what Alec had observed, Lee had renovated a large home on the southern part of the island proper, a green, hilly – almost mountainous – area that allowed for privacy and spectacular views of the nearby ocean. The design of the house, as well as the location, was a throwback to the British influence on the city. Repulse Bay, with its western-style resorts and tourists, was just minutes away, and Lee's residence blended into the nearby aesthetics easily. 

With its etched curlicues and tiny embellishments, the hallway that Alec walked through boasted the wainscoting and molding reminiscent of Victorian times, but it had all been painted with more contemporary, lighter colors to bring it into the current era. Tastefully selected pieces of art – still lifes and landscapes – peppered the walls at intermittent intervals, all leading to a homey, but classic, ambience. Whoever had decorated Lee's home had a skillful eye, Alec had to admit, because even with his own limited experience, he could see an odd but pleasing mix of traditional and modern in the décor the further along he walked. He even stopped a few times to examine some of the knick-knacks sitting atop one of the side tables. There was nothing personal about them that revealed anything about the man who lived here, but he could tell that a majority looked like authentic antiques that one wouldn't find at the local home furnishing store. 

"Oh, another soul looking to get away." 

Alec startled at the unfamiliar voice that interrupted his perusal of a miniature jade dragon figurine. A man of average height and with a mess of graying hair stood a few feet away, hands clasped behind his back. His posture was impossibly straight, his chin angled in such a way that it almost bordered on arrogant. Alec knew that Lee had business dealings all over the world, and with the distinctly British accented words, it wasn't much of a leap to guess this man was a foreign colleague. If that was the case, it would also be safe to assume that he was of Lee's dangerous ilk. Alec was instantly on his guard. 

"Yes, I just needed to escape from the crowds for a moment," he replied calmly, much more so than he was actually feeling. 

The other man inclined his head slightly at the explanation, though the perpetual line on his forehead gave him an almost disapproving air. Alec wondered if that was a natural expression for the man. 

"I find that quite relatable," the stranger said levelly, his syllables clipped. "I was just taking some time myself. Here." 

The man held out a nondescript key, and Alec had no choice but to open his hand and accept it. The simple, metal thing fell into his palm without much ceremony. Alec stared at it, puzzled. 

"There's a room two doors down on the right that has a comprehensive collection of historical Chinese art. Mr. Lee is quite a collector. I was just in there admiring the work. I think you might enjoy it too." The stranger's tone was polite enough, albeit impersonal, but Alec swore he saw a knowing glint in the man's eyes, as if the Englishman was privy to some sort of private joke. 

"Th-Thank you." Alec wasn't sure what he'd expected from the other man, but it wasn't this. "I –" 

"Don't mention it," the stranger cut him off curtly. "Have fun," he added as he gave Alec a dismissive wave and started walking away. 

"But where –" Alec stopped, still confused, as the man continued down the hall without breaking his stride. "…do I put the key after?" he finished quietly. 

He stood for a moment, clueless and out of place in his overpriced tux, surrounded by the expensively decorated and meticulously appointed space. Not for the first time in the recent memory, he felt like a child playing in a grown-up world, barely making his way through the game by pretending he was so much more than he really was. 

But doubts and insecurities were for the weak, or so his parents would remind him. Thus, he tempered down his thoughts of inadequacy through sheer will and determination, and closed his hand around the key. He might as well take a look at the room the stranger mentioned. If anything, a private collection could give him some insight into Lee's character. And any insight he gained could become a potential weapon in his arsenal in the future. The hard edges of the key bit into his skin, as if reminding him of his purpose for being here. 

Resolved, Alec continued down the hall to the room in question. He reached for the doorknob, key at the ready, when he realized that there was no keyhole. He paused, and wondered if he'd misunderstood the directions or counted the doors wrong. That was strange. He gave the knob a twist, fully anticipating resistance, but much to his surprise, the latch clicked open. 

Before he could second-guess himself, he tucked the key away into his inner pocket, slipped into the room and closed the door silently behind him. The room wasn't well-lit, but a couple of strategically placed lamps dappled parts of the average-sized space in a glow of muted light. Alec ventured further in, methodically soaking in the ink drawings and framed scrolls along the walls as he did so. The paintings were beautiful. The precise strokes and faded colors spoke of a different era, a different culture, a different life, reaching out to him across time, immortal in their own right. Present reality aside, Alec would've loved to simply enjoy these drawings at his leisure – perhaps in a museum or a gallery somewhere – and not have to worry about dealing with their owner. 

Alec wasn't sure what drew him to one particular display, but he found himself staring at a framed inked picture of what looked like a boy playing with a five-toed dragon. The scroll upon which it was drawn was aged, the edges discolored and deteriorating, but Alec could still make out the fine quality of the piece. His eyes dropped to the bottom corner, falling on what he assumed was the faint outline of an imperial seal. That would definitely explain the high value of the drawing, and why it was behind a pane of glass. Without much thought, his fingers traced the edge of the frame, imagining he could feel the work of art through the smooth, hard surface. Belatedly, he realized he could've tripped an alarm so he pulled his hand back. As he did so, he heard a distinct squeak to his right that made him take a step back. 

Shit, he'd been discovered! He turned, his heart racing and his mind grasping for words to explain his presence here. But there was no one. Nothing, except – 

The wall had shifted, or rather, a well-camouflaged door, which had been seamlessly integrated into said wall, had shifted. He stared at it for a moment, unsure of what to do. His instincts told him to stay away, and leave it be. He was supposed to be mingling with the party's elite, networking and building relationships that he, and ultimately, his parents, could leverage. But something else pulled at him. Perhaps it was curiosity, or perhaps it was a need to prove he could do something – anything, however small – without the expressed guidance of his parents' orders. Whatever it was, it moved his legs forward toward the secret entryway. 

"Like Alice down the rabbit hole," he muttered to himself, trepidation growing inside him even as his feet took him down a narrow flight of stairs on the other side of the wall. There were mounted lamps along the stairway, few and far apart, but they provided enough flickering light for him to make his way without falling to his death. The stairs led him to a small landing with just enough space for him to make a turn, and continue onto another flight. It was a good thing he wasn't claustrophobic, he thought absently, because as he went further – and further –down, his path just got narrower and narrower. By the time he made it to the bottom, he noticed the marked dampness in the stale air, and the unfinished stone surface of the walls. He was so far underground that he must've been led into some natural cavern under the hill upon which Lee's house sat. 

What was this place, Alec wondered. A bomb shelter? A vault? Some secret meeting place for Lee's more unsavory business dealings? There was only one way to find out. 

With forced resolve, he moved forward toward a benign looking door. The wood was old, discolored and showing early signs of rot, but it was the only thing of consequence in the cramped area. He turned the knob, and like before, met with no resistance. He'd come too far now to turn back, and so, he pressed on. 

He'd prepared himself for almost anything as he entered, but he stopped short when he saw what was on the other side. The room wasn't big – perhaps no more than two hundred square feet – and completely unassuming. A side table, with an accompanying bench, was pressed up beside the door, holding up an old desk lamp that provided the only source of light in the room. But what had drawn Alec's attention was the set of metal bars that separated him from the other half of the space. A cell? But for what … or for whom? 

A slight shuffle startled Alec enough for him to take a step back. He strained to look and caught a movement deep in the shadowed recesses of the cell, and he could've sworn he saw the flash of a pair of yellow eyes. Did Lee have a penchant for exotic animals? He hadn't seen that in any of his earlier research. Then, the shadows shifted, and the shape that slid to the forefront was not animalist at all, the feline grace with which it moved notwithstanding. It was distinctly human. 

What the – 

Alec quickly moved over toward the lamp, and angled it so that it shone a bit more light into the cell. His eyes widened. 

"Holy shit." The words left his mouth in disbelief as his brain tried to process in the sight of the half-naked man on the other side of the bars. His eyes traveled from the well-defined arms, to the immaculately sculpted chest, to the trim, tapered waist. A beautifully tattooed dragon, scaled and serpentine, guided Alec's gaze, winding its way from the man's upper bicep, around his torso, and disappearing under a pair of fitted black pants. The prisoner was an artist's dream. 

Alec clenched his jaw, eyes wide. Surprised as he was, his body and his brain still recognized the beauty of the captive behind the bars. 

The man cocked his head to the side, his dark – and perfectly normal – eyes assessing. 

Alec swallowed, somehow unnerved by the scrutiny. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After several failed attempts, he finally found his voice. "L-Look, I don't know what kind of kinky stuff Lee is into, b-but if you're not in there voluntarily –" 

His words trailed off. What did he want to say? If the man wasn't in there voluntarily, what _could_ he do? Who was he to interfere? True, he'd come down for some leverage over Lee, and now that he'd found something, he would be wise to leave well enough alone. Doing anything else would overstep the boundaries he'd placed on his visit. This wasn't his house, or any of his business. Hell, this wasn't even his country. His smartest course of action would be to head back the way he'd come, and use what he'd just discovered to maneuver Lee into a weaker position. Except … 

Except the man in the cell was staring at him in such a way that caused Alec's heart to pound heavily in his chest and his stomach to flutter uncontrollably. There was a presence, an almost tangible sense of predatory power, behind those bars, and it felt so – so _wrong_ to have it caged. 

"I don't … I can't…" He'd apparently lost control over his tongue as well. Then, his attention fell to the lock on the door of the small prison. It was just a simple, tumbler lock, something a regular key could open. 

A key. 

Slowly, Alec reached into his jacket's inner pocket and pulled out the key he'd slipped in there earlier. He looked at it for a moment, paralyzed by the coincidence. It couldn't be. That would be too easy. 

It was a stupid theory, really. What were the chances a random stranger would give him a random key to open some random lock of a secret subterranean cell that he was never expected to find? It was likely somewhere between highly unlikely to utterly impossible. And yet, his feet moved of their own accord, the key turned, and the cell door screeched open. 

Alec looked up in surprise. Those dark, piercing eyes behind the bars locked with his in puzzlement before a dangerous light filled their depths. A corner of the former captive's mouth lifted up into a half-smirk, and Alec took an involuntary step back. Every instinct in him screamed for him to get out of there, for him to run if he valued his own life. But he didn't. At least, not immediately. There was a magnetic quality to the strange man with the disconcerting gaze, a primal pull that tugged and teased unfamiliar parts of him. 

"Y-You're free," he managed to say. "If you actually want to stay here, then stay. B-But if not, do whatever." 

He stopped, suddenly realizing that the other man might not be able to understand English. His Cantonese was non-existent, and so, he pulled the cell door open further and stepped back again. Then, he invited the captive to exit the cell with an exaggerated gesture he hoped was universal. The man didn't move. He only watched Alec, unblinking. 

Alec gulped down his uneasiness again, though it didn't help much. He waited a few more seconds, but nothing happened. He began to shift his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the silence. Then, with no small amount of effort, he tore his attention away from the shadowed planes of that very handsome face. "I-I'll leave it up to you then." He slowly took a step away from the cage. And then another. The farther away he got, the easier it became. He wasn't supposed to be here. He'd done enough as it was. And so, he kept moving backwards, and when he reached the door, he turned around, hurried up the stairs, and retraced his steps to the house. He'd done his good deed, he reminded himself as his pace quickened, driven by a fear he couldn't quite explain. Alec was not responsible for whatever that man decided to do now. Yet, those silent, steady eyes haunted him, dark and deadly, ever present as he left Lee's party. And as much as he tried to ignore it, he felt the weight of them pressing against him, unwanted and unwelcomed, even as he hailed a taxi and made his way back to his hotel. 

(***) 

The buzz of his phone woke him. Clumsily, Alec reached toward the offending sound, but refused to open his eyes. The residual jet lag was still kicking his ass. It was too bright out, and he wanted to prolong his sleep just a bit more. After several failed swipes at the nightstand, he cursed, gave up his futile mission, and opened a blurry eye. He grabbed his phone, and flipped over onto his back to see who was inconsiderate enough to disturb his blessed sleep. He had to blink a few times to clear the fuzziness from his vision, but when everything came into focus, he saw several text messages from his sister. 

With a tired groan, he sat up and tried to tame his bed head with one hand while unlocking his phone with the other. As he scrolled through Isabelle's texts, his confusion grew. There were several congratulatory notes, and complimentary messages that made no sense, but what almost made his jaw drop was the simple 'well done' comment buried in the notifications from his mother. How – 

"You're welcome." 

Alec's heart jumped into his throat at the unknown voice coming from the corner of the room. He scrambled out of bed and instinctively searched for some sort of weapon, blankets falling to the ground and limbs all uncoordinated in his panic. "Fuck!" he swore as he stared at the far side of the room, eyes wide and adrenalin spiking. 

The man from last night's underground escapade was there, only this time, instead of standing behind bars, he was sprawled lazily across one of the room's armchairs, legs dangling over the chair’s arm as he drank the last few drops from one of the minibar's liquor bottles. He was fully clothed this morning, though where he'd found the royal blue jacket, the black silk shirt, and the skintight pants, Alec didn't know. And the man was … shiny. From the metal accents of his boot heels, to the assortment of rings and necklaces, to the odd iridescent sheen on his skin, the intruder practically … sparkled. 

"Is that a command?" An eyebrow rose in interest as the stranger straightened his head, lowered the mini-bottle, and looked at Alec with a decidedly hungry glint in his eyes. 

"What?" 

"Did you want me to fuck you?" 

Then, Alec remembered the expletive that had unconsciously left his mouth earlier. "What? No!" 

That dark gaze raked over Alec as a suggestive leer tugged on the stranger's lips. Clad in just a pair of loose sweatpants, Alec was suddenly acutely aware of his state of undress, but he refused to bend down and grab the fallen blanket for modesty. This was _his_ room, damn it, and he wasn't going to let some rude stranger intimidate him. 

The uninvited guest sat up with what sounded like a disappointed sigh, the bottle in his hand discarded into a pile on the floor with several others. "That's too bad. It took me half the night to figure out what language you were speaking, and I was sure I'd interpreted that English word correctly." 

Alec couldn't quite make sense of what the other man was saying, so he decided to deal with it later and focus on more pressing matters. "What are you doing in my hotel room? How did you get in?" he asked angrily. 

The man met his gaze dead-on, causing Alec to feel like _he_ was the one intruding, and … and was the guy wearing make-up? Granted, the cavern had been pretty dark last night, so Alec hadn't gotten a good look at him, but he definitely didn't remember such neatly lined eyes, and the gravity defying hair. The overall result was quite … stunning. "You invited me, and you let me in," the stranger said simply. 

"I did _not_ do that." Alec would remember if he'd invited someone into his hotel room last night, especially if that someone looked like the man sitting in the chair. 

"I beg to differ." The stranger actually appeared insulted at being called a liar. He let out an exasperated huff, as if his patience was being tested. "You opened my cage last night and freed me, so according to the rules, I now belong to you. I go where you go." 

"Rules?" 

"Yes, rules. Did no one tell you? You had the key, which, by the way, you almost forgot. I was nice enough to slip it back in your pocket. Can't lose something that important, you know. But you initiated the contract when you opened the cage last night – a change of possession and all that. You just need to finalize the whole thing with one command, any command. I was kind of hoping that your first order would be …" 

Alec tuned the other man out because frankly, he couldn't process what was being said. All he did for a few seconds was blink stupidly as his unwanted guest rambled off a story about being cursed for stealing something trivial, and how the punishment didn't fit the crime, and how he'd been serving master after master, and – wait, punishment? Master? Then, it finally dawned on Alec. 

"Wait, stop," he interrupted, feeling like the biggest idiot ever. "I don't know what kind of twisted games you and Lee play, but you've totally got the wrong idea. I do not want any part in it, so you can just go back, and continue on with whatever – um – roleplay thing you guys have going on." 

"Roleplay?" Confusion caused a small line to form on the strange man's forehead. Then, he slumped back in the chair with an exasperated breath, and looked up at the speckled ceiling. "I hope you're happy," he said to no one in particular. "You've just saddled me with one of the stupid ones again! Pretty, but stupid. I bet you're having a good laugh. In fact, I bet you've been laughing at me for the last seven centuries. Well, laugh it up, big guy. You're just a pathetic excuse for a celestial being, you know that? Pathetic because forcing me to serve these moronic humans indefinitely for stealing your chariot is the stupidest punishment. Ever! So what if I destroyed one measly village when I crashed it? Your precious humans survived, didn't they? And you have nine of those fucking things! Who needs that many anyway? Someone's trying to compensate for something, if you ask me." The man paused in his rant, and glanced over at Alec with a self-deprecating smile. "Oh, hey, I get the 'fuck' thing now." 

The guy was a certifiable lunatic – stark, raving mad. But at least the stranger wasn't aggressive, so Alec didn't have to fear for his own life. Not wanting to turn his back on his mentally unstable guest, he inched his way over to the nightstand and picked up his wallet. "Look, why don't you head on home," he said calmly, hoping he was doing the right thing. "I'll give you some money for a taxi, and –" 

"I don't have a home." 

Alec stopped, the colorful Hong Kong bills just partway out of his wallet. Now he felt like a jerk. 

"Not anymore, anyway. His _Supreme Excellency_ ," the man spat out the title like it was an insult, "The Jade Emperor himself has forbidden me from returning home." 

Alec may have wanted his guest gone, but he wasn’t a monster. Euphemisms aside, he got the general gist of the other man's situation. It sounded like something had happened back home, and he'd been kicked out. He could empathize with that. He didn't want to know the details of how the guy had ended up being locked in a cell underneath Lee's house, but he could admire the strength of character it must've taken to cut ties with one's family. Alec wasn't sure he could do it himself. 

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Those dark eyes fell on Alec's wallet, though they seemed more puzzled than insulted. 

Alec opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but he just ended up gaping like a fish. He was indeed trying to get rid of his unwanted guest, but now, guilt was playing on his conscience for wanting to kick a guy out onto the streets, or worse yet, back into a cell. 

"Well, since you're all beauty and no brains, I guess I'll have to explain this in simpler terms," the man supplied when Alec failed to respond. "Me, good for you." He pointed to himself in an exaggerated fashion, and then at Alec. His movements and his speech were slow, as if he was talking to a child, and Alec bristled at the condescension. "Keeping me makes you lucky. Sending me away makes you unlucky. Make sense?" 

"Okay, now you're just being obnoxious," Alec deadpanned, and stuffed his money back in his wallet. 

The man shrugged, easily brushing off the comment. "What I said is true. Why do you think your phone is loaded with congratulatory messages? Just with me in your vicinity, you're experiencing a run of good fortune that you otherwise wouldn't have." 

Alec glanced down at the phone he'd dropped atop the blankets when he'd hopped out of bed, and remembered the message from his parents. Somehow, Lee had accepted his proposal from last night, and his family had already heard about it. He hadn't expected an answer from the businessman so soon, but perhaps he'd done a better job of selling the Lightwood name than he'd thought. Yet, that was solely because of his efforts, and not because of some random stranger who considered himself a lucky charm. 

"Hmm," the man then grumbled, and affected an almost pouty expression that did funny, fluttery things to Alec's insides. He patted his flat stomach lightly. "I'm hungry. The drinks only did so much. You going to feed me, oh-master-of-mine?" 

"What?" 

"Hun—gry." The over-dramatic way in which the word was drawled almost made Alec laugh. "You know, there was a time when mortals sacrificed whole harvests to me just to gain my favor. I especially liked the pigs. So, if you're going to reap the rewards of my benevolent presence, the least you could do is feed me." 

Alec didn't understand half of what his guest was saying – and the other half, he'd just written off to the man having a few screws loose – but he didn't see any harm in treating his unexpected guest to a meal. He wasn't heartless, and helping someone down on their luck was something he would do normally. At least buying food meant he wasn't enabling whatever unhealthy addictions or illegal vices the man might have. 

He scrubbed his face with one hand to ground himself, and heaved out an audible breath. "Okay," he conceded. He could take the guy out for some food, and maybe find some help for his unexpected visitor. He didn't know what type of social support groups existed in the city, but he could start by asking the hotel concierge after they'd eaten. He was alright with that course of action. "Just give me a few minutes to wash up and get dressed, and we can go grab a bite to eat." 

The other man practically beamed at his words, and for a brief second, Alec was caught off guard by the bright expression. It had taken so little from him to cause that happiness, but what confused him even more was how he wanted to find something else to make the man smile like that again. It was a completely irrational and unsubstantiated desire. 

He gave himself a mental shake to focus the errant direction of his thoughts. There was nothing sensible or logical about it, and he couldn't get distracted from his true purpose for coming here, regardless of how good looking said distraction was. The last thing he needed was for the crazy and the whimsical to rub off on him. And so, averting his gaze from his impromptu guest, he quickly grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of jeans out of his suitcase, and strode into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. 

(***) 

His new human was … different. It was not a _bad_ different, per se, but there was just something about the man, something he couldn't quite pinpoint, that set his usually stable mental state off-kilter. And that, in itself, was a bit disturbing: to think that he, an all-powerful, immortal being, could be unsettled by a mere mortal. He would've scoffed at the suggestion just one day ago. 

And yet, here he was, walking the crowded streets of this loud metropolis beside a human that both fascinated and confused him. He glanced over surreptitiously at the man, not particularly liking the unease, but not hating it either. The mortal was nice to look at, yes, but there were other things, things like the almost-endearing cluelessness, that set him apart from the previous 'owners' he'd had to serve. More puzzling still was the fact that this human hadn't objected to the two of them walking side by side … in public … in corporeal form! He'd followed the man back to his dwelling last night cloaked by invisibility, as all his previous humans had demanded, but when this current one hadn't mentioned his physical state at all that morning, he'd taken a gamble and won. He was actually stepping on hard pavement, wearing all the shiny things that he liked, and being seen by real people. It was sad that his standards had been reduced to this, but he felt quite liberated – insomuch as someone in his position could. 

"Sorry, what's your name?" Those intriguing brown-green eyes looked over at him in question, free of artifice, and more importantly, free of the wariness that had lingered there earlier that morning. 

He mulled over the question for a moment. He'd been called many things over the centuries, from names of reverence to ones of colloquial slang, and he mentally sifted through them all for something that translated well into English. He didn't know why he wanted it to sound impressive for his new human, but he just did. After a few seconds, he finally settled on one he liked. "Magnus Bane." 

The other man smiled, and for a brief moment, something inside his very tangible chest stuttered. "I'm Alec, Alec Lightwood." 

Magnus played the foreign name over in his head. It sounded simple, yet strong. He rather liked it. "Did you want me to call you 'Alec'? Some of my previous owners preferred 'Master'. I could use that instead, if that's what you like." 

Alec looked him as if he'd grown horns, and Magnus had to discreetly check himself to see if he'd accidentally reverted back to his natural form. "No, do _not_ call me that," the man said hurriedly. 

"Alec?" 

"No, the other one. Whatever you and Lee did stays between the two of you. I want nothing to do with it." 

Magnus shrugged dismissively. Edmund Lee was an uninspired owner, if he had anything to say about it. The man had simply wanted fame, success, and wealth, which Magnus had seen a hundred times over in these humans. It had been the same old story, with the same old desires, just a different name. As much as he didn't want to think it, he wondered if his new owner would be more of the same. "Whatever you say … Alec." 

Alec gave him a quick nod of approval before taking a hard right, nimbly skirting around the moving mass of bodies that flowed around them in a stream of organized chaos. Magnus followed, although it took him a few seconds more to properly maneuver his way through. Stupid, _solid_ legs took some getting used to. Then, he stopped short. 

"No," he said, as he looked up at the bright sign above the restaurant entrance. 

Alec halted his stride as well, and peered over his shoulder at him curiously. "No what?" 

Magnus shook his head. "I am not eating in there." 

Those stunningly changeable hazel eyes widened at him with incredulity. "Seriously? I'm treating you to a meal, and _you're_ telling me where not to go?" 

"Yes." 

Alec turned back toward him with a long-suffering sigh. "Unbelievable," he muttered. 

"Can't you smell it? Anything that smells like that can't be good for you." 

Alec remained silent, and blinked several times before running a hand through his already mussed hair in exasperation. "It's McDonalds. I think the billions of people served would have a different opinion." 

"Still not eating it." Magnus didn't know why he was acting so stubbornly, but the reaction he was getting from his new owner was quite amusing. Normally, his humans would simply command him to bend to their will – in which case, he was cursed to obey – but Alec didn't seem to be aware of that fact. Magnus found it quite refreshing … and a little fun. 

"Okay, then what do you want to eat?" 

Magnus froze. Him? What did _he_ want? Well, that was different. He hadn't been asked what he wanted in – in so long that he couldn't even remember. 

"Magnus?" 

Alec was waiting for an answer, and he didn't have one to give right away. He'd followed his previous owners around in his incorporeal form for years, and there'd been so many things he'd wanted to try – from the cornucopia of different foods to all the pretty clothes – but he'd been forbidden to interact, and only allowed to observe silently. Now that he'd been given this freedom to pick, he didn't even know where to begin. 

Then, a body walked by behind him, and he caught a whiff of something warm and comforting. He turned, and took note of the food in the passerby's hands. His eyes brightened, and an eager smile pulled at his lips. 

"Come with me," he said in a rush as he grabbed his human's wrist. Alec felt solid and strong beneath his fingers, but there was no resistance. Having not physically interacted with another being in a long time, Magnus relished the contact. 

He tapped into his enhanced senses and followed the scent he'd identified, quickly perfecting the art of dodging annoying bodies. They made their way halfway down the block until he found an alley of makeshift food stalls nestled between a pair of tall buildings. The space was busy, filled with rising steam, sizzling pans, and hawking voices. Anticipation bubbled in his belly as Magnus soaked in all the countless possibilities of foods he could try. 

"Uh, Magnus, I don't think …" 

There was trepidation etched on Alec's face, though he made an admirable effort of hiding it behind a mask of neutrality. It was obvious this was beyond the man's comfort zone, but Magnus didn't care. He'd wanted to do this since – he had to do a mental tally of the passing years – since Shanghai, over ninety years ago. Back then, when he'd had the rare opportunity to walk amongst the crowds in his human form, the allure of soup dumplings and steamed buns from street vendors had first caught his attention. His mouth had watered, and his stomach had growled, but the orders of his then-owner had forbidden him from exploring it any further. But now, now was a different story altogether. 

"Come on." He was dead set on his course, and pulled his human to the first food stall he saw. The smell of sticky rice and soy folded around him like a comfortable blanket, and he smiled in anticipation as he ordered two servings of each in fluent Cantonese. 

The middle-aged woman behind the stall moved deftly, and handed over two warm cups of soy milk and saran-wrapped bundles of glutinous rice within minutes. Magnus looked over at his companion as he accepted the food. "Pay the woman, Alec," he said. His attention was so focused on his upcoming lunch that it took him a moment to realize that _he_ had actually issued a command to his owner. But when he opened his mouth again to apologize for overstepping his bounds, Alec was already in the process of handing over several bills. The man hadn't even noticed. 

Magnus closed his mouth, slightly stunned. No, his new human definitely wasn't normal. 

"Where to now?" Alec asked, his half of lunch now clutched in his hands. 

Hong Kong was an overcrowded city, and it was especially true for the cramped street stalls that lined its many crevices. Sitting down to eat was a luxury, and not an inch of spare space could be seen. Still, that didn't stop Magnus. He honed his many senses, and allowed his preternatural abilities to traverse the immediate area: heat surrounded him in a sea of warm bodies, and sound engulfed him like wave upon lapping wave, with no quarter to be found, until – 

Magnus perked up at the discovery that called to his inner being. "This way," he said firmly, and head out of the alleyway. He didn't need to look back to know that Alec was following him. Somehow, in the short time he'd known the man – a much shorter time than with any of his previous masters – he'd become attuned to his Alec's presence. 

It took a few minutes but eventually, Magnus arrived at his target destination: a large fountain in front of a tall glass building. The water sprayed up in an offset elliptical pattern, causing an interestingly skewed waterfall effect, depending on where one sat. It was noisy, and it was ostentatious; Magnus loved it. The edge of the fountain was already littered with a number of humans in business suits eating their lunches, but Magnus quickly found an opening on the far side. He happily plopped himself down, set his drink beside him, and unwrapped his food. Alec followed suit, but at a slower pace. 

It wasn't until Magnus was several bites in and in the midst of savoring the dried pork hidden inside the sticky rice that he was aware of a pair of piercing eyes on him. He looked up at Alec with his mouth full and cheeks puffed. 

"You really were hungry, weren't you?" Alec asked, amusement sparkling in his gaze. He hadn't even started eating yet. 

Magnus finished chewing, and swallowed. "I told you I was," he replied, a little defensively. His previous owners had fed him, usually leaving his food outside his cage, but the bland meat and fruits hadn't done much to sate his hunger. Now this… this was different. 

Alec chuckled quietly, the humor evident in his features strangely drawing and keeping Magnus' wholehearted attention. "I'm not judging," the man said lightly. "In fact, you're welcome to go for seconds later if you want." 

"Really?" The word left his mouth in disbelief and wonder before he could stop it. Normally, he was more wary and more reserved around humans. After all, hadn't they proven time and time again that they were simply greedy and self-serving beings? But Alec seemed to be twisting his opinions into a tidy knot. And the genuineness Magnus gleaned from the other man wasn't making things any simpler. 

Without another word, he continued to eat his lunch, now with more fervor than before since he was determined to take advantage of Alec's offer to pay for another helping. Already, his mind was narrowing down the choices of what he wanted to try next. 

He was busily chewing on the last bite of his food when he noticed it. At first, Magnus thought it might've been a trick of the sunlight glinting off the glass of the nearby building or the overspray from the fountain, but he kept his eye on it as he took a sip of his drink. And that was when he saw it again – a flicker in the air, too fast and too obscure for any mortal to pick up. His lips thinned and eyes narrowed in consternation as he put down his paper cup. 

"Excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back," he grunted out to Alec as he pushed off the edge of the fountain. Before Alec could respond, he pivoted, and half-walked and half-ran toward the anomaly he'd seen earlier. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going, only that as he ran, he felt something shift in the air – a heaviness that progressively pressed down on him that wasn't at all physical. He had a suspicion as to what – or who – it was, and he wasn't too thrilled by it. 

He turned a corner, and absently, he noticed that he'd made his way behind a series of buildings, momentarily devoid of any prying eyes. Without hesitation, he changed into his natural form, and disappeared from view. 

In his current state, he could move faster and without restriction. And he could fly. It had been a while since he could do so without the invisible tether to his human owner, and he took full advantage of it. Alec hadn't yet finalized their contract, but he didn't dwell on the semantics when he could skirt above the skyscrapers and man-made architectural wonders with complete freedom, however brief and however illusory. 

The warm, humid air washed over him like an unrelenting waterfall, but he loved it, reveled in it. He only stopped when he caught sight of a lone figure standing atop one of the taller buildings. Quickly sobering, he swooped down gracefully, and reassumed his human – and very solid – form as he landed. 

"Ragnor," he greeted the man curtly, even though he was curious as to why his old acquaintance was making an appearance now. "It's been a long time." 

"Quite," Ragnor returned succinctly. His eyebrows rose as he took in Magnus' overall appearance, the small horns on his head moving slightly at the motion. "I see you're making the most of your newfound freedom." 

Magnus puffed his chest up a little, preening. "Yes, I am. And do I have you to thank for the change of status?" 

Ragnor clasped his hands behind his back and walked casually along the edge of the building. To any regular mortal, being this high up, the act would've caused a major case of vertigo. Ragnor, however, took it all in stride. "Sort of, yes." 

Magnus followed his old friend's movements closely, and patiently waited for an explanation. A breeze blew by them, causing a loud whistling in his ears. Ragnor waited until it died down before continuing. "I petitioned His Supreme Excellency to lessen your sentence, and he seemed to have softened somewhat," he explained in his proper, clipped accent. "I was allowed to pass your key onto a new owner who would be more lenient with your punishment." 

"Is that how Alec came by my key?" 

Ragnor nodded. "You've been put on a probation of sorts. You're still bound to him, but his being unaware of the rules will give you more leeway in what you do." 

Magnus crossed his arms, and scowled at the information. "But I'm still not completely free." 

"No, not yet." 

"It's been over seven centuries," Magnus huffed indignantly. He relaxed his arms and started to pace, completely ignoring the obscene distance between him and the ground. "How long can that arrogant, holier-than-thou asshole hold a grudge?" 

"Probably until you learn your lesson," Ragnor threw back in a rational tone. "And instead of being angry at him, you should thank him for being so magnanimous." 

Magnus arched an eyebrow at his old friend as if to ask if he was being serious. As usual, Ragnor ignored the cheeky attitude and remained his stoic, unperturbed self. 

"I suggest you make the most of what you've been given," Ragnor added. "Given time, the Emperor will release you from your punishment, and everything will be back to normal." 

"Normal? I've been doing this for so long that I don't even know what normal is anymore." Magnus tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but the pent-up frustration from the last seven hundred years was making its way onto the surface. "I used to be revered, prayed to, and adored. They built statues and monuments in honor of me! Even emperors bowed in my presence! Now look at me: a pitiful servant who has to act on the whims of petty, selfish humans." 

"Is your current human so bad?" 

Magnus stopped, his rant halted momentarily at Ragnor's innocent question. From what he'd seen so far, Alec wasn't petty – or selfish, for that matter. Still, his cynical side couldn't be silenced. "It's only a matter of time," he answered. "They always revert back to what they know best, and that's thinking only about themselves." 

Even as he said it, Alec's clueless, wide eyes, and charming, half-smile came to mind, and Magnus bit his lower lip, overwhelmed by a surge of remorse for thinking so badly of his new human. He didn't know where the feeling had come from, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. 

"Be that as it may, you are in the position you're in because of your own actions," Ragnor reminded him in a self-righteous tone that made Magnus want to sneer in disgust. "Just behave yourself for the time being, and I'm sure your sentence will be lifted." 

"I always behave," Magnus supplied automatically. "My moral standards are just a little different from everyone else's." 

Ragnor turned, and looked out over the wide expanse of the city, not hearing – or pretending not to hear – Magnus' snide retort. He closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, before looking back at Magnus. "Well, I've delivered my message. I was told I didn't need to, but I consider you a friend, and just thought you should be aware of your change in circumstances. What happens now is up to you." 

Magnus remained silent, the futility of his arguments fully sinking in. Ragnor, for all his faults, was only the messenger. He couldn't hold his friend to task for what he'd said. "Thanks," he mumbled begrudgingly. 

Ragnor gave a nod in acknowledgement, and stepped closer to the edge of the building. "You're welcome… your highness," he said, and promptly, stepped off the ledge before disappearing into the warm, spring air. 

(***) 

Alec popped the last of his lunch into his mouth, and chewed it slowly. The last of the rice went down easily, and he picked up his drink, taking a sip thoughtfully. The beverage was warm, and slightly sweet. It was different than what he was used to, but it wasn't bad. In fact, he rather liked the taste. The familiar McDonald's fare, he could get anytime, but this, this was something he couldn't just get anywhere. And much to his surprise, he had quite enjoyed it. Apparently, Magnus had made a good call. 

Magnus… 

Alec looked down at the empty spot beside him, the spot that Magnus had vacated abruptly just minutes ago. He hadn't even had a chance to react before the man had darted off, and for a brief millisecond, he'd entertained the idea of following him. But, reason had quickly settled in, and he forced himself to stay where he was. Magnus didn't really know him, and he didn't really know Magnus, so they really didn't owe each other anything. He'd treated the man to lunch, as he had promised, and that was that. Magnus had gotten his free meal, and Alec didn't really expect to see his impromptu charity case again. 

And that was a good thing, wasn't it? After all, the man was slightly crazy, so it was in Alec's best interest to wash his hands of him. 

Still, Alec couldn't stop the gnawing ball in his stomach that he could only term as disappointment from growing. It was stupid and irrational, but in the short time he'd known him, he had slowly become fond of Magnus, eccentricities and all. 

He took another sip of his drink, and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled the thing out and saw that Isabelle had texted him a link. He made short work of his mobile's authentication, and clicked on the message. His eyes were riveted to the screen as he perused the news article that popped up. He slowly put his cup down, and his mouth gaped a little in surprise. 

"What's so interesting?" 

Alec's head straightened at the familiar voice. Something that felt like a mix of relief and … and happiness flooded through him as he watched Magnus sit back down beside him and reclaim his abandoned drink. Shit, what was wrong with him? Was he actually glad that Magnus was back? He stared at the man for a moment, completely dumbfounded as to why he was experiencing this odd onslaught of emotions for someone he'd just met. 

If Magnus noticed his confusion, he didn't show it. "Well?" he prompted. 

"Huh?" 

Magnus stared at Alec's phone, and inclined his head toward the device. "What's gotten you so spellbound?" 

"Oh, yeah, that." Alec glanced down at his phone again, suddenly uncomfortable with meeting the other man's gaze. "My sister just sent me a link to an online news article that just got published. Apparently, it's an exposé on Edmund Lee, and how the reporter found some hard evidence linking him to under-the-table dealings with the Triad. If that's true, then he's in quite a bit of trouble with the authorities. The ensuing investigation could freeze all his assets, and his reputation would take a huge hit. On the plus side, it's fortunate for me since I found out early enough to cut any ties, and keep my family's name in the clear." 

Magnus made a contemplative sound as he took a gulp of his drink. "It _is_ fortunate, isn't it," he mused with a self-satisfied light in his eyes. "Didn't I tell you I would bring you good luck? Better yet, since Lee doesn't have me anymore, his bad luck is just beginning!" 

Alec watched his companion, transfixed as the man's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. The words that Magnus spoke were nonsense, perhaps written off as superstitious at best, but for some reason, they didn't sound as outrageous to Alec's ears as they had before. The thing was, Magnus had spoken as if he believed in his words, as if the observation was the most rational explanation to the turn of events, and Alec didn't want to contradict such simple conviction. The absurdity was just another aspect of Magnus' character, and Alec accepted that. 

"So, where to next?" Magnus asked eagerly, changing the subject. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Where are we going next? I don't need to remind you, do I? I'm bound to you, so wherever you go, I go." 

Okay, so maybe he hadn't completely accepted all of Magnus' oddities. The whole master-servant thing wasn't something he quite understood. "Look, I don't think –" 

He was suddenly silenced by a strong grip on his forearm. He looked down at Magnus' fingers, pressed tightly against his skin. The area of contact tingled with awareness, and Alec tried hard to ignore the sensation. 

"Let's go there," Magnus suggested excitedly as he pointed to a double-decker bus as it passed by on the adjacent street. 

Alec focused in on the advertisement pasted on its side, easily making out the English words printed out in a large blue font: Ocean Park. "Why there?" he asked. 

"Because it's been way too long." 

The answer likely made sense to Magnus. Alec, however, couldn't quite understand it himself, but one look at Magnus' naked expression of longing, and Alec was hard-pressed not to agree. He would feel like the ultimate villain for denying the man. Before he could stop himself, he gathered his garbage and nodded his assent. The warmth from Magnus' hand fell away, and fleetingly, he missed its presence. "Okay," he said as he stood up. "Let's go." 


End file.
